


Subterfuge

by deandratb



Series: Drabble Requests [20]
Category: The Doctor Blake Mysteries
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War II, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 23:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12804378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deandratb/pseuds/deandratb
Summary: Prompted drabble; spy/soldier AU during WW2.





	Subterfuge

**Author's Note:**

> For [by-surprise](https://by-surprise.tumblr.com/). Prompt: **World War II AU, Matthew as a soldier on the front and Alice as a spy**

He spotted her laughing in the crowded British club; really, he couldn't have missed her. 

Her dark hair was cut dangerously short, and her bright eyes were trained on one of his fellow Army buddies. There was something feral in her smile that put him on alert.

"Don't worry," another AIF volunteer told him, following his narrowed eyes. "She's with us. SOE."

Still, he crossed the room, offering his hand. "I'm Matthew," he told her. "18th Brigade. What's your name?"

She smiled, ignoring his hand to press her lips to his cheek instead. 

"What would you like it to be?"

**Author's Note:**

> According to my research, the 18th Brigade of the Second Australian Imperial Force served in the UK from 1940-41. 
> 
> The Special Operations Executive (SOE) was formed in Britain in 1940 to conduct espionage, sabotage and reconnaissance in occupied Europe. Its operatives included Australian Nancy Wake, making Alice's involvement with the SOE a reasonable possibility.


End file.
